The Biscuits
by iloveslinky
Summary: Oneshot. You know you wanna read it. The lack of summary tells me so... RxR. I don't own Jimmy Neutron. How sad...


**A/N: Hey Everyone! iloveslinky is back with a NEW story! EVERYONE CHEER!!!! crickets You party poopers:P! Anywho, I think this sucks but Read and Review anywhos!!!**

* * *

Cindy Vortex didn't know what had inspired her to wake up so early on that particular morning. She had rolled over in her bed and looked out her window. The streets were still dark and the street and porch lights still shone bright. The last stars disappeared and the sun began its journey across the sky. Cindy looked unto Jimmy's, her across-the-street neighbor, house and smiled. She warmed at the thought of him sleeping peacefully. His adolescent body moving slowly up and down from the steady, rhythmic breathing. His face so gently laid on his pillow, his eyes softly closed, his swirly hair down around his face, and Goddard sleeping on the floor next to his bed. The early lights of dawn glowing gold upon Jimmy's face and shining on Goddard's silver outside. Cindy smiled and rested her head on her crossed arms.

Cindy, after thinking of her two favorite people, sat up in her bed and waited for the lights in the street to turn off. She looked over at her digital clock to see the time. The red numbers perceived 5:16 AM and Cindy sighed.

It was a cool morning in Retroville. The dew on the grass outside Cindy's window twinkled in the early morning rays of light from the sun just creeping over the leafless trees. The water in the pool in Cindy's backyard was clear and calm. It gave Cindy a sense of security

Outside the streetlights made their last light for the night and went out. Cindy grabbed her white bathrobe and wrapped it around herself. She maneuvered over to her slippers lying next to her bathroom door and inserted her feet into the fuzzy little shoes of sorts. Cindy headed downstairs and warmed herself up a cup of hot cocoa. She stood in the kitchen, thinking of something to eat. Cindy thought of warm biscuits and of how delicious they would be on this cold morning.

Cindy reached into her cupboard and retrieved the box of pancake mix from its hiding place. She placed it on the counter and located a tall, glass cup from the cabinet right above her head. Then she reached for a cookie sheet from the dishwasher. The pan had just been cleaned and was warm to the touch. Little beads of 'sweat' formed on the pan from the steam of the washer. She sprayed the pan with her newly acquired bottle of cooking spray. It laid evenly over the metal surface of the pan. Cindy smiled. She got a large glass bowl and began to pour out some of the mix into the bowl. Cindy poured a tiny amount of water onto the dry mix on the bottom of the bowl. She retrieved her whisk and began to stir the ingredients.

Cindy thought about the sticky mess in her bowl and how it related to life. The water and the mix she thought could symbolize two things thrown together against their wills and then mixed up together. She chuckled and thought of herself and Jimmy. The two thrown together by the educational system and by friends and by parents. Then Cindy thought of the gooey mess made by the mixture. She thought back to her metaphor. Well, she and Jimmy were always fighting and making a mess. She would always try to better one of his inventions and it would always end up exploding, malfunctioning and blowing something else up, or hurting either Sheen or Carl. Then she thought back on the past few years in her life. Cindy and the gang were now thirteen, except for Sheen who was fourteen, and lately she had been getting along with Nerdtron pretty well and had found herself taking a liking to the certain boy, now teenaged, genius. Then she thought of the baking of the biscuits. Perhaps the heat from the oven symbolized the peer pressure and school. Perchance it symbolized the hormones running around like crazy inside the two teens.

While Cindy thought she was preparing the biscuits. She stirred the ingredients and formed the sticky mess into little balls and placed them gently on the sheet in perfect order. Cindy placed the pan in the oven and sat down in a barstool that stood in the breakfast nook. She sat and waited the ten minutes in silence. Cindy thought about the outcome of the sticky mess. A toasted fluffiness and delicious yumminess. How the biscuit, butter, and jelly, once all out on, tasted so good. Such a wonderful outcome.

The timer beeped and Cindy moseyed over to the oven and turned it off. She opened the door to the oven and reached in with an oven-mitt-covered hand. Cindy pulled the biscuits out and placed the pan on the stove. She thought about the metaphor.

"Maybe my life is like a biscuit. Sticky and horrible at first but in the end through all the hard work and the sweat maybe, just maybe, it would come out right."

* * *

**A/N: It sucked, I know. You don't have to tell me... Tell me your feedback anywho! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR! **

**Everytime you don't review a kitten is killed! REVIEW!!!**

**Mucho love to all my reviwers, **

** iloveslinky!!!**


End file.
